


I Don't Wanna Live Forever

by hades_bitch



Series: Kinktober 2020 [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Genma and Anko cause the vein in Iruka head to throb, Ibiki is an organizing freak, Ibiki makes it better, Iruka is a brat, Iruka is slightly Masochist, Kinktober 2020, M/M, POV switch, Spanking, Stress Relief Spanking, Subspace, and Iruka pushes his buttons, iruka has a bad day, no beta we die like ninjas, snuggles/cuddles, ugh my otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:21:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26801320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hades_bitch/pseuds/hades_bitch
Summary: What's the best way to relieve some stress?
Relationships: Morino Ibiki/Umino Iruka
Series: Kinktober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950367
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	I Don't Wanna Live Forever

**Author's Note:**

> YESS I was waiting for this day, I fucking this pairing, my OTP, both my husbands, god I love them...  
> *ahem*  
> This is all consensual, They are already in a relationship, they each other's limits.   
> Y'all ready for Day 3- Spanking?  
> Playlist~ [Kinktober 2020](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7spBK7sNVi4EAawXKNCpY4?si=hYXfBniyRc-3cg-wbOxVAw)  
> If you didn't notice now, I gave up on picking titles and have just been using song titles. You want me to pick carefully written titles for 30 days? I'm sorry I couldn't be bothered.  
> Enjoy~

Ibiki snaps up from the tunnel vision of reading T&I paperwork when he hears the front door being slammed closed. He listens, leaning back in the black leather chair, as what sounds like a bull going through his kitchen, stomping around, trying to make tea. A few more bangs and clangs make him alarmed about what's going on and worry about the state of his kitchen. 

The bull shouts out a scream of frustration and starts to take its anger out by kicking one of his dining room chairs. It stomps its way towards his office. Ibiki goes back to reading his paperwork when from his peripherals, he can see the bull finally makes its appearance.

Iruka looks absolutely livid; maroon paints his face, the face scar pale in contrast. He stands in the doorway, arms trembling from how hard he's clenching his fists.  He ignores Iruka, choosing to lean back in his chair, as he picks up some papers and continues reading.

When reaching for a pen to correct some numbers, he hears Iruka snarl, watching in what feels like slow motion. The vexed teacher rushes over, and shoves all of the paperwork off the desk. Ibiki, to his credit, doesn’t so much as blink, when Iruka turns to face him, breathing heavily (snorting more like) through his nose, eyes set ablaze.

The integrator watches his paperwork flutter around them, to the ground. ‘ _All that_ _organization... Gone. This has gone on for too long.’_

He scowls at the papers still in his hand before throwing them behind him. In the same motion, he grabs at the front of Iruka's flack jacket and throws him face down, over his lap, grabbing the back of his neck. He bends forward to whisper into the shocked teacher's ear. 

“Now Umino, why did you do that?” Ibiki clenches his hand, making Iruka bow his head some more. He slips Iruka’s weapons pouch off. “I was almost done with my work. You’re usually so well behaved.. .” He trails off, unbuttoning Iruka's pants and sliding them down to his knees. “But you come in here like a bull in a chinashop, destroying all my hard work. And don’t even get me started on about what I heard going on in the kitchen.” When he doesn’t hear an apology being spoken, besides the heavy breathing from Iruka, Ibiki sighs. “Something must have happened at the mission desk for you to be acting like this.” Iruka writhes and struggles but he knows he’s not really trying to escape — Iruka just doesn’t want to tell him  _ why _ , he’s acting like this.

_ ‘No matter, I’ll get it out of you.’ _

He traces faint patterns on Iruka’s ass, “You seem to be very stressed, and I will help you with that. Just know this is not a punishment, but stress-relief, understood?” He removes his other hand from Iruka’s neck, the fingers now running through his hair, taking out the hair tie, gently petting out the crimped strands.

Iruka tries to lean into the touch, purring

“Yes Sir.”

~~~~

Ibiki rubs his wide palm across his ass. The first kiss of his large hand hitting across his thighs feels like a thrilling promise of more to come. He feels the fight or flight response rise up in him when more power is put into the slaps. Ibiki moves to different areas — lower thighs, right cheek, left cheek, across them both. It feels like his synapses were sizzling right across his eyes.

A few more strikes at that same power level has him wriggling across Ibiki’s lap, forcing Ibiki to hold him down across his shoulders. His mind starts to fog, misting away, his body confused about what it was feeling, as his senses are being played with. The stinging hits are starting to feel good.

He gasps and pants as the slaps start going down getting harder; the sting transforming into a burn. He couldn’t make up his mind about wanting to jump away from Ibiki's hand, or arch closer to it.

The first real smack across his ass, and it’s like a switch was flicked on.

His entire body suddenly goes relaxed and limp. It felt like floating in a warm velvet cloud. Another hit on his thighs burns, but it only furthers makes him warmer. He can feel his face relax, eyes at half-mast, letting out slow steady breaths.

Another hit and he lets out a sweet moan. This isn't about the sexual release. SImply the sensation of being high in subspace, forcing his entire body to relax has he received more strikes. He wasn’t squirming anymore. Did he still feel them?  _ Gods  _ yes, but it wasn’t making him jump. He just lays there enjoying it as the tension bleeds from his body and mind.

After about ten more hits, Ibiki stopped. He could feel hands gently threading through his hair as words of encouragement were whispered to him, “You did so well Ruka. Good boy. Enjoy it. I’ve got you, I’m right here.” Ibiki picks up his limp body and goes to the bedroom. He pulls off the rest of his clothes, putting soft pajamas on. Placing him so he’s face down on the bed, the hands come back slick and warm, as they gently massage the back of his legs and ass. Iruka mumbles something unintelligible while rubbing his face into the bed covers. After about 2o minutes of massaging, Iruka stretches, becoming more aware of his surroundings. Peeking through his hair, he looks at Ibiki sitting next to him. “Thank you, Sir.”

Ibiki lets out a small chuckle. “You’re welcome Iruka. Are you back with me?” he asks, looking into his eyes.

Iruka nods, letting out a sigh of satisfaction, “Yes Sir, thank you.”

Ibiki lays down next to him, gently pulling him into his arms, arranging him to lay on his chest. “Now Lovely, what happened at work for you to mess up my work, and trample through the kitchen.” Iruka pouts, remembering what happened in the mission room. He rubs his face into Ibiki's chest, whining, breathing in his musky leather scent. Ibiki pets down his back, coaxing him to answer, truthfully.

“Genma and Anko were fighting, but they always fight, so I didn’t think anything of it. But then it got out of control and they set half of the desk scrolls on fire!” Iruka was getting tense again, but Ibiki places his hand over his neck, squeezing making his body interrupt into goosebumps and melting him into a puddle. 

“They destroyed all those ninjas reports...they had to do them again. They were not very happy about that, and they showed it. I got hit with the brunt of those feelings.” Iruka trails off. The exhaustion from today crashing into him.

“Ahh, so it was Genma’s and Anko’s fault?” Iruka can feel the growl in Ibiki’s voice through his chest. The pec muscles tense up slightly, the only indication that they’ll be in big trouble. “I’ll talk to them tomorrow. But let’s sleep now. Thank you for telling me Lovely.” Ibiki kisses his head earning a blush, Iruka snuggles into Ibiki's shoulder falling asleep to him softly petting his back.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Yea look at them go!! I fucking love them! ANYways, hope y'all liked that!  
> Please comment and drop a kudos!  
> Follow me on [Tumblr](https://hades-bitch.tumblr.com/)


End file.
